Blood testing is a common practice. The samples can be derived by merely pricking the fingertip with a sharp tool. Then, the samples must be exposed to proper test medium to acquire the test result.
In the past, a complex, sudden release, pen type device with disposable blades were used to perforate the skin painlessly. Once the skin was cut, separate test medium was introduced to the blood sample.